The Adventures of Fangirls x2- the Sisterness Begins-
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: The sequel to "adventure of fangirls" and the first book to my new series of "the sisters". Amaya and Bree come back, and this time, they've multiplied! Autumn and Erin need to complete their journey in order to leave. OCxEdward! T for language.
1. To good to be true

Hey guys! Yes I'm back with a new story! This one is the sequel to "adventures of fangirls" so if you haven't read that, i suggest you do! Without another delay, i bring you, the Adventures of fangirls X2!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any FMA characters, i only own my Oc's **

* * *

"What just happened?" Edward asked dumbfounded.

Alphonse just stood there, staring off into the distance as the girls screamed. He saw what looked like to be a girl fall off the pegasus. Alphonse gasped, worried for the girl who looked like Bree. The pegasus swooped in and saved her and you could hear a tremendous amount of laughter.

They kept doing that, until Al couldn't see them anymore. "Who's Peter Pan?" Edward asked five minuets later.

-Four weeks later-

The boys were off on an adventure, to look for the philosophers stone. Even though it seemed hopeless, they still searched day and night for the thing.

Suddenly a high pitched scream could be heard. Alphonse and Edward looked up, from where the cry was coming from. "Oh shit. They've multiplied!" Edward screamed, running helplessly around in circles.

He was squished under a girl, who seemed unfamiliar to him. She had long blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Two other girls landed on poor Edward and the other girl.

Alphonse saw another girl fall from the sky. He scrambled around to catch her. He held out his arms, and a smaller girl landed safely cradled by his metal arms.

Her Greenish blue eyes fluttered open, and her whole body shook with fear as she looked upon the mechanical robot. She looked around worried about the other three girls.

She helped the girls up. Amaya squealed and the others joined in. "Hi! Im Autumn and this is Erin my younger sister!" The taller blond haired girl cheered.

"Hi!" The one supposed to be named "Erin" added.

"Your amazing Bree!" The two girls cried out. "I thought it was a joke!"l

Edward looked at Erin, the smallest, and laughed. "Haha! I told you Al, there are people who are smaller then me!" He cheered.

Erin's face turned red and she turned away from Edward, looking down. "And i thought you would be understanding." She pouted. "its not easy being small!"

Edward looked embarrassedly at Erin. Autumn stomped over to Edward and compared herself to his hight. "Yup I'm taller." She commented. "How old are you?" She wondered

His face grew red with anger. He wanted to hurt this girl. "Fifteen." He growled.

Autumns smile grew wide. Erin wondered "so Alphonse is fourteen?" She wondered.

Al shook his big head "guess how old I am!" Erin squealed.

"Umm... Nine?" He asked. "Am i guessing too high?" Erin shrunk down an sat down, holding her knees. Her face turned red, and an dark green glow surrounded Erin.

"Twelve." She growled. She looked up and glared at Al with her red glowing eyes. "I didn't expect you to be mean about my height.". Erin sat there, her arms shaking, and tightly grasping her body, as if she would hurt Al somehow if she let go.

"Yea... She's kinda sensitive about her height." Autumn giggled slightly.

"S-sorry Erin." Al said. Erin lit up and she made a cat like face (:3) and clung to Al's neck.

Amaya squeaked "yeah! Now were all together! Lets go on adventures and do stuff!"

Bree chimed in "yeah! Lets go shopping and eat sweets and ride cloud!".

"Cloud?" Autumns eyes grew wide. "You mean the pegacorn!?" Erin and Autumn squealed.

"You named it cloud?" Edward asked "how original." .

Bree blew on her fingers and the majestical pegacorn flew in. Erin hopped off of Al's back, and The two sisters made goo-goo eyes, as they slowly approached Cloud.

"Best day ever!" Erin screamed.

"Ohmygawditsapegacornthisissocool!" Autumn added.

Erin collapsed in a ball on the ground "i guess Erin was too excited to sleep." Autumn giggled. Al offered to carry the girl. He plopped her on his back. She snuggled in to his cold armor, as if he was a blanket. She once again made a cat like face (:3) .

"Guess we better get a hotel." Edward commented, rubbing his eyes. Autumn started to giggle like a maniac.

"Dirty girl. Clean your brain." Bree snorted, holding back laughter.

Amaya laughed as well, and the three girls laughed there heads off. "What are you guys laughing about?" Edward cried out.

"Nothing Edward, nothing." 


	2. Can we learn from the best?

Hey guys! Yes if you like the story remember i post champ pree everyday! Please err view the story! It would help alot!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA but i do own Amaya, Bree, Erin, and Autumn and i will make them do my bidding!**

* * *

*yawn*. 'W-where am i?' Erin thought. She awoke in the same bed as Autumn, Amaya, and Bree. Erin got up and rubbed her eyes, walking out of the room. Al was there sitting in a chair. Erin tiptoes behind him so he wouldn't hear her.

"Good morning." Al spoke, turning around to see Erin.

"Um... Good morning." She replied. Erin wandered in her room and grabbed her pj's from her bag and got changed in them. She was wearing neon orange pants, that were far too long for her short legs. She had a blue shirt with words on it saying "little miss chatter-box.".

Autumn got up. She was too sleepy to see where she was going, and she ended up walking into Edwards room. Autumns face turned a bright red as she saw a half naked Edward, laying unconscious on the bed.

"This would be the perfect moment for you to rape him." Amaya whispered, popping out from behind Autumn.

"Don't say that!" Autumn squealed as she ran out from the room.

Bree prepared breakfast, with the help of Erin. As soon as it was finished Edward awoke. Autumns face flushed red, as he came in. "Hey, are you going to fly away again and come back with double the people four weeks later?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Nope, we're staying for good!" Amaya stated.

"Greeaat." Edward spoke sarcastically.

"So whats the schedule for today?" Bree wondered.

"I don't know... We really have nothing to do." Ed replied.

Autumn and Erin jumped from their seats "maybe you can teach us alchemy!" Cried Erin.

Ed thought for a moment. He didn't exactly know if these girls were trouble or not. "Ill teach you!" Al answered enthusiastically.

Edward agreed to help as well, since he didn't want to be stuck watching Amaya and Bree. "I was thinking..." Erin paused "how about Al teaches us combat and Ed teaches us alchemy? We can take turns. An hour lesson for Autumn first, with Edward, and an hour lesson for combat with me and Al, and then switch and do that or as long as we can!"

It was agreed. "What about us?" Bree pouted. "We need to do something!"

"You can teach Amaya alchemy?" Al said.

"Amaya cant learn alchemy, she blanks out when I start explaining!" Bree whined. "I wanna do something fun!"

"How about we explore town today!" Amaya called out.

"Ok then! I do want to meat Roy." Bree smirked "hehehe..." (RAPE FACE).

The five teenagers ate there BELT (bagel, egg, lettuce, tomato) and prepared for their day. Autumn got dressed in a (add explanation here), which was probably way too fancy for her day. Erin got dressed in orange shorts, and a loose white, sleeveless shirt. Her short hair was done up in pigtails.

Amaya had a black leather jacket and a red shirt saying "freedom to eat cake". She had dark blue jeans. Bree was wearing a light blue jean vest, with a shirt to go with it. She had short purple capris and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Lets go scare some people!" Amaya shouted, galloping out the door, and Bree followed. Before they knew it, they were in central. "Hey there's Hughes! Lets go properly introduce ourselves!" Bree said, remembering the last time they met.

"Hello! I am Bree and This is Amaya!" Shouted Bree.

"We know almost everything about you. Can we see pictures of your adorable daughter?" Amaya asked, a distorted smile on her face.

Hughes thought for a moment. "Your the girls that gave me candy!"

"Did you like it!?" Amaya shouted cheerfully.

"I didn't eat it..." Hughes paused "did you just say you knew everything about me!?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is... WHY DIDNT YOU EAT TEH CANDEY WE GAVE YOU!?" Amaya screeched.

"Amaya, you know you shouldn't take candy from strangers in the first place, it could have razors or be poisoned!" Bree explained.

"Oooh... Sorry for yelling." Amaya said. "Please tell us about your wonderful daughter!" Amaya begged.

"Oh, well, if you insist..." He shoved several photos of his young daughter in their faces.

As they bid farewell, Amaya spoke sadly "I'm gonna miss him..."

"Yea, me too." Bree replied. The two girls broke down in a fit, crying. An unrealistic amount of tears spilled out of their eyes, creating a pool for all the people around them.

The girls finished their fit and trotted over to a door that looked to be Mustangs. The girls squealed, and knocked on the door. A blond haired woman answered.

"Hawkeye!" The two girls squealed as they flung themselves on the girl. Bree and Amaya raced to the other side of the room and attacked Roy. Amaya clung to the flame Alchemists head, and Bree stared, in awe at hawkeye.

Riza pointed her gun at the girl on Roy's head, and then at Bree. Bree scrambled to the corner, looking at the gun. "Amaya, you should get off Roy's head..." Bree instructed. Amaya obeyed and jumped down. "I-im sorry hawkeye, Amaya gets a little crazy sometimes..."

"How do you know my name?! Who let you in?! Who are you?" Riza asked not letting her gun down.

"Umm... Well your well known. Nobody. Im Bree and this is Amaya." Bree explained. "Please don't hate me, your my hero!"

"Hero?" The soldier said surprised "well I guess you can stay if you don't try to kill anyone."

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be able to learn alchemy!" Autumn cheered. 'Especially with Edward Elric!' She thought. Edward gave her stacks of books.

"Read this by tomorrow." He instructed. Autumn sat there wide eyed. She reluctantly opened the book on top of the pile an began reading.

"So do you have any experience in fighting?" Alphonse wondered.

"Yes..." Erin paused "um... Im. Heheh. Im a white belt in taekwondo..."

"Taekwondo?" Al asked confused. Erin showed him by doing a sloppy roundhouse kick. "Well at least you have some experience."

Alphonse told Erin all the beginner things. By the end, Erin had somehow improved, but was still really horrible at fighting.

Autumn and Erin switched classes. Erin had bruises all over her arm, not from fighting, but from falling. Autumn learnt the same things as Erin, only she was better. By the end of the class Autumn had already mastered several moves. Erin had read all the books before the end of class, and she perfected drawing the transmutation circles.

The next hour was horrible. Autumn finished the last book, and had started drawing the circle. It took her several tries to draw it correctly, but she eventually did. Erin had started punching a dummy. Erin was panting, and the rag doll was barely knocked to the ground.

They ate lunch and went back to their routine. By the end of the third class, Erin had been able to make a wooden cat. She gave the figure to Al. Autumn had her first match with Al and she had almost beat him. By the fifth fight, Autumn had won. She won several more fights after that as well.

By the end of the day Autumn was amazing at combat, and Erin's skills in Alchemy was surprisingly good. Autumns alchemy was average, but she still barley good enough to take Edward in a alchemy fight. Erin's combat was somehow even worse then it was before. She still tried as hard as she could.

Bree and Amaya traveled around town meeting all their favorite characters. Amaya was very happy when she got to meet Armstrong. She loved the sparkles that emitted from him.

By night time, everyone lay passed out on their beds except for Al and Amaya, who was looking at the pictures she took.

'Im sad that were going. Too bad we can't stay. I do want to go home though.' Erin sighed. 'Hey Autumn Imagine if we could travel to different anime dimensions, like attack on titan, and fairy tail?'.

'That would be cool. Plus we could see how we cool in their anime style too! Maybe someday.' Autumn spoke.

'Yeah. Maybe someday.'

Erin awoke from her dream with a thought in her head. She brushed it off and fell back asleep.


	3. The Adventure starts off with a train

Hello again! So I'm trying to find out schedules of writing. Im thinking Mondays, and Wednesday will be for this story, Tuesdays and Fridays will be my "learn to abduct" thing, and Thursdays and Saturdays will be for my assassin story. All my other story's are not as important to me at the moment. Just letting you guys know!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma no matter how much i beg and plead! **

* * *

Two Months later.

"Wake up! Training starts now!" Edward shouted.

"It's five in the morning!" Autumn growled " we were planning to go out today anyway

Edward growled and stomped out muttering curses.

The four girls woke up around the same time. They all got dressed. Amaya wore black pants and a blue shirt. Bree wore green shorts with a wight shirt with checkered suspenders. Autumn wore (insert explanation here) and Erin wore a orange loose shirt, that looked like a small poncho. She had a white tank top to go under it as well. She wore dark blue skinny jeans as well.

The girls walked out of their room. Edward was wearing the same thing as always. The six people walked into town. They found Roy and asked him if they had a mission. Amaya stood beside Edward, and Mustang put his gloves on and held one of his hands up in a snapping position. "Take one more step forwards and i will burn you!" He shouted as Amaya stared innocently at him.

Hawkeye held her gun and kept it pointing towards Amaya's head. "What's going on?!" Ed shouted confused.

"Well, umm... Yesterday Amaya and I looked around town, and we... Um saw Roy and Amaya got excluded and well... Attacked him. Hawkeye says we could stay as long as we didn't hurt anyone. Amaya couldn't control herself and she kinda got herself kicked out." Bree explained.

Edward glared at Amaya and forced her to leave the room. "You actually do have a mission." Roy told them what they had to do and they left.

Edward sat impatiently waiting for the ride to end. Autumn and Amaya were asleep, Bree was reading, and Erin was looking out the window.

Edward never noticed this, but Autumn was actually really attractive. A blush formed on his face as he thought about her. "How old is Autumn?" Edward bursted out. He covered his mouth with one hand. He didn't mean to say that.

Erin was snapped out of her trance. "Fifteen." She replied. She looked around uncomfortably and decided to stair out the window again. 'She's my age!'.

"How old are you?" He wondered.

Erin looked up "twelve." She replied.

"How did you get here?" Al joined in.

"Well, my sister "Autumn", Bree and Amaya, all went to the same school. I did as well, but I'm younger then them.

"That explains why you short." Al said without thinking. "Im sorry, i didn't mean that!"

A vain appeared on Erin's forehead but she nodded, understanding that he didn't mean to. "Your still in school?" Edward wondered.

"Yup, our school goes up to grade twelve. Im in grade eight and my sister is in grade ten." Erin replied. "How it all started though... Well, Bree, Amaya, and my sister became good friends when we moved here. Bree had decided she wanted to learn alchemy, after my sister introduced her to "full metal alchemist."

Edward starred blankly at Erin. "What do you mean "introduced"?"

Erin remembered his time was far behind hers. She explained electronics and how they were in year two thousand twelve. She then told him that they didn't come from the world on the other side of the gate either.

Edward listened, fascinated about the future. Erin continued her story. "Bree learned alchemy (somewhat.) and Amaya had the idea of trying to come here. Autumn couldn't come that day so the two girls prepared to leave alone. They gathered up the needed things to make a portal and left." Erin continued. "They came back and the next day, Autumn came over and i came as well, and we left. I didn't believe it would work."

Edward and Alphonse leaned in to hear more, but that was all. "Wait you didn't come a day after, you came exactly a month later!"

Erin thought. "Their could possibly a time difference, where in your dimension the time goes by faster then my world. That could also mean other possibilities, like in this world we don't age, but i have noticed my hair grow a tiny bit." Erin thought. "Ill have to do a test."

After a couple minutes of silence, Erin reverted to staring out the window and Edward found himself staring at Autumn.

Finally the ride was over and the six teens exited the train. Edward gazed at Autumn. "Wow, it's already five. What is this mission anyway?" Autumn asked.

"We have to look for a man. It might be alittle dangerous, so you girls can stay at a hotel." Edward replied.

"Hell no!" Amaya yelled "i did not go on a bus for five hours just to stay at a hotel!" The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Edward really didn't want any of them to get hurt. He nodded his head reluctantly. They found a hotel, dropped off their stuff and searched for him.

All they did was ask people about a man who could create things out of nothing, and used his power to steal things.

They didn't really get anywhere, nor get any closer to what they were looking for.

They went to the hotel to sleep. During the night, Erin couldn't sleep, so she got up and took out a glove from her bag. she began drawing a transmutation circle on it that was used for air alchemy. When she was done, she looked out her window to stare at the sky. She then saw a man. He created bridges across the roofs of the buildings, as he ran. Erin opened the window to follow him. If she got help, he might get away.

She grabbed her glove and some chalk and jumped from the window, and ran across the bridges he made. Seconds before crossing them, They dissolved. Erin ran, just making it across each bridge before they crumbled. She made sure to stay hidden. There on his figure, was the philosopher stone. She drew a transmutation circle, clapped her hands together and brought the ground below her up, using it as a catapult. She snapped her fingers, and swung her hand while in mid-air, sending a blow of wind towards the masked man. He was knocked over. "How dare you." The man growled.

Erin sent another blow of air towards the man, but he dodged it easily. She knew that the ring was fake, but she needed to get him anyway. She thought of it as training. The man smiled crookedly. "Now it's my turn.". A sword appeared from thin air. The man ran towards her. He swung and Erin dodged it. She may not have been good at combat, but at least she was fast. He swung several more times at her. Blood dropped from her arm. He was a couple inches away from a living open her arm. Luckily it was just a cut.

Erin tried to make a sword of her own from the ground, and even though she could draw a circle very fast, the man gave her no time to draw. Erin used the wind to raise herself up in the air, and pushed herself backwards to give time to draw. In seconds she had created a transmutation circle. She raised the sword from the ground and brought it up before therm could strike.

The sword was heavy, and it was hard to block his hit as well. She took one of her hands off the sword and used it to send the man flying back. "I've been going easy on you little girl. Since I'm running late ill have to finish you off." The man smiled.

He jumped up using air alchemy and flew out of sight. Erin looked around but he made fog everywhere so she couldn't see. Suddenly the man appeared in front of her. His sword swung at her chest, and she closed her eyes, expecting a tremendous amount of pain. Erin opened her eyes, and their, in front of her, was Autumn, a blade through her back.


	4. A life for a leg?

"AUTUMN!" Erin screeched as her sister fell to the ground. using this as a chance to flee, the man ran away. Erin fell to her knees as her sister lay in front of her. All she could hear was her own heart pounding. She couldn't think straight, so she did one crazy thing that came to her mind. Without a moment of hesitation, she used her chalk to draw a circle. after a moment passed, she blacked out.

"Wh-where am I?" wondered Erin.

a white figure stood in front of Erin. 'truth' she thought. it looked like a figure of her. "I'd prefer not to be as small as you are, but it will have to do."

Erin growled. she shrugged it off, knowing there was more important things. "You know i want". a leg appeared on truth. my leg. several black tentacles grabbed her. Erin was carried off into the door

pictures surrounded her. "sh-". flying colors flew towards her. she screamed in pain. it felt like hours, but it finally ended. she opened her eyes to see her sister, and her own bloody leg. Autumn must still be alive then... Truth didnt give her, her sisters sole! Erin frantically tried to block the wound. a glow appeared from her figures. it was healing her wound. But Erin didnt know how to heal. or did she? There wasn't even a transmutation circle. Somehow she just knew. Truth! thats how. that information that went into her head.

When Autumn was fully healed, but still had her eyes closed. then Erin remembered the searing pain coming from her leg. her face was pale. she mostly healed it, but her leg wouldn't come back. she passed out from lack of blood before healing it all. "OH MY GOD! BREE! COME HERE!". that was all she heard before she blacked out.


	5. The Explanation

Hey guys! i know i haven't posted in so long! i lost my ipod, and just decided to now post on the computer. Yeah... ill try and keep up with my scheduled though!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal alchemist **

* * *

Autumn sat next to her sister, as she lay on the bus. They were going to Winery's. She held her sisters hand as Bree comforted her, and Amaya squirmed around .The train stopped at the station at around three in the morning. Al carried Erins body all the way to Winery's house. Once they knocked at the door, a wrench flew at Edwards head as they were greeted at the door. They waited for Erin to wake up.

Around five in the morning, Erin's eyes slowly opened. Autumn was still there, holding her hand, but she was half asleep. "Autumn?" she wondered.

"leh m sle-" autumn moaned. Her eyes shot open like water was pored down her back. "ERIN! YOUR OK!". Autumn squeezed Erin, and began prancing around the room. Erin attempted to get up, but then saw blankets where her leg was meant to be. Autumn stopped. "Why is my wound gone, but your leg is too?"

"equivalent exchange..." Erin murmured. Tears welled up in the young girls eyes. "What would mom say".

"MOM!" Autumn cried. "I DIDNT ONCE THINK ABOUT MOM! SHE MUST BE WORRIED SICK ABOUT US! THERE MUST BE POL-"

"Stop Autumn!" Erin commanded. "I don't think mom even knows we are gone."

"Do you think mom doesn't even care about us!?"

"NO! I know she does, but I believe that time doesn't move where mom is. Edward told us that Amaya, and Bree were gone for a month, but they were only gone for a day in our world. even if a month was a day in our world, we went to this world during the night, so we would of only of been gone for two days." Erin explained. "We can go home to check if your that worried, but... its just my leg..."

Amaya and Bree flew in the room 'Erin!" Amaya cheered. There was a large cut on on Amaya's arm.

"How did that happen?" Erin wondered.

"Oh, well I was the one who found you, and well... we kind of had some troubles carrying you two back..." Bree told her.

"Don't worry about me anyway, you are the one who is MISSING A LEG!" Amaya cried out.

Winery came in. "Hi Winery!" Erin waved.

"How-." She thought for a moment "never mind. how's your leg?"

"fine."

"it looks as if you had your leg that way for years... but I was told it only happened last night." Winery exclaimed.

"I healed it..." Erin replied.

Winery sighed and decided to not ask any more questions. A large rumble was heard. "who was that?" winery wondered.

"not me." Erin said.

"Me neither." Autumn and Bree replied at the same time.

"OH NO." Bree cried. "SOMEONE GET SOME FOOD! AMAYA'S HUNGERY."

Winery and Erin looked at Bree questioningly. They then saw Amaya sitting in a corner grasping her legs and rocking back and forth. "Whats wrong with Amaya?" Erin wondered.

"EVERYING!" Bree screeched. she ran into the kitchen, but not before Amaya totally lost it.

"She's acting possessed." Winery muttered.

Autumn clasped her hands on Winery's mouth. "Don't say the P word!" Winery covered her own mouth now.

"Hey guys." Erin called out. "WHERES AMAYA!?"

The room's light went on and off. the two girls backed up next to Erin, so there backs where covered. A giggling was heard. Autumn got into combat position. "Amaya?" Autumn whimpered. Winery held her wrench ready to throw it. The lights turned on, and Amaya was gone. "Last time this happened, she was on the roof. She should be there." Autumn stated.

"How are we exactly going to get on the roof?" Winery piped.

"Ive got an idea..." Erin planned.

They carried Erin and looked outside, and just as they predicted, Amaya was there pounding her chest, and speaking weird languages. "أنا تيه مدرب!" She shouted.

"What is she even saying!?" Winery shouted.

" لول، يبدو أنك تعرف إما العربية أو كنت جوجل ترجمة هذا. كان ذلك الخصر من الوقت، لا تظن؟"

"I think she's speaking Arabic! if only i had google translate so i could see what she is saying..." Autumn giggled.

"Wha?" Winery asked.

Bree came out with a ball of bread. She handed it to Erin.

"ok, i can do the rest from here!" Erin ordered.

She snapped her fingers and a blow of wind sent her flying up. she kept doing that until she got to the top of the roof. "Here Amaya, come here."

"أنا لا أحتاج العجين! أحتاج لمساعدتك! أنا من المستقبل، وأنا بحاجة إلى أن أقول لك شيئا الاصدار-" Amaya's squealing was stopped when Erin shoved the ball in her mouth. "البلهاء!" was all Amaya could manage to say, before her eyes returned to their normal color. "Did i black out again?" Amaya whispered.

The two climbed down from the roof, and went back inside. "So why do you act possessed?" Winery wondered.

"Well, actually im not sure... there is many things that could be the cause of it." Everyone leaned in to listen. "One time i was playing with the wigi board, and i also played hide and go seek alone a couple times, and four corners..." she went on, and on, and on. Erin, Autumn, and Amaya were shocked about how many things she had done.

"Do you know any other languages... maybe Arabic?" Erin wondered.

"Nope!"

"Maybe you should see a exorcist..." Autumn shivered.

Amaya thought "I dont have the money for that stuff. If you really want me to, you can buy one of my hand made Voo-doo dolls!"

"You do Voo-doo." Erin asked, starting to slide away from Amaya.

"Yeah! its really fun. I brought my supplies if you want to try and make one?" Amaya cheered. The room was silent. "I actually made one of each of you. I even have one of you Winery!" Amaya pulled out five dolls. The one of Erin had a missing leg. "Thats weird... i never did that."

Autumn blurted "Well im not going to sleep tonight."

* * *

Yay! its over! time to get my other story ready for tomorrow!


End file.
